


Strangle Me

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before i die...u let me feel a moment of hope, a moment of living, u let me live only for a second. my thoughts before i died...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangle Me

**strangle me.**

* * *

 

strangle me,

hold me closer,

put your arms around me tightly.

squeeze the blood out of my veins,

and let me live only for a little longer.

for when you strangle me,

there's only just a moment of hope.

* * *

 

only for a slight moment.

and my limp body falls on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2330524/1/strangle-me


End file.
